


She's My Girl Now, Buddy.

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finn suspects Rae of cheating on him with Archie. He confronts Archie and Archie comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Girl Now, Buddy.

Finn had never been the jealous type. 

He’s never had a reason to be. He’s got great friends, a little cash in his pocket, good tunes and a harem of girls waiting for their number to be called. If Finn Nelson wants something, he gets it, no questions asked because people like his build and his face and think his grumpy moods make him mysterious. 

That starts to change when Rae Earl starts coming around because first he wants her to bug off (she doesn’t) and then he wants her to pay attention to him (she doesn’t). He knows she’s going to wreck his world when she takes his 20p and plays an actual good song (he hated her for that, if he’s honest) and then again when she’s bailing out of the car when she’s supposed to be sitting next to him listening to the Knebworth Mix and maybe letting him hold her hand during Champagne Supernova (he even fucking said Don’t go in front of the lads and all she said was See ya around).

He shuldn’t be surprised when she starts tearing down his cool facade. He ends up shaking, burning up like an addict waiting on his next dose of shoot-em-up drugs on days he doesn’t see her. The days she graces him with her presence, his heart races and he tries very hard not to smile like an idiot at everything she says (and he fails so completely that it would be embarrassing if he had any shame left). 

It’s the day after their 4th date (they saw The Craft and while Finn though the movie was lacking, kissing Rae for 45 minutes after was mint). He’s learned not to wait so long to call and at this point, he couldn’t if he tried. 

But when he calls, her step-father answers and tries very hard to explain that “Rae… home… no.” When Finn asks where she is, Karim stutters around in English before launching into French and Finn finally just hangs up. 

She’s not at the pub either but Chop, Izzy, and Chloe are there. Finn is still a little sore at Chloe (Chop siad that Izzy told him that Chloe spent a good portion of a morning trying to convince Rae that their first date wasn’t actually a date) but he’s trying to work through it because she is part of the gang and one of his mates. They make small talk over drinks and a hour later, Rae comes in with Archer in tow. 

Finn’s not jealous that his best mate got to spend the day with his girlfriend. He’s not because that would be petty and dumb because Archer and Rae are best mates, too. 

But he is fucking jealous because Archie got to spend the day with his girlfriend. They have a line of communication he doesn’t understand and he feels very left out (he knows how pathetic this sounds, he just can’t help it). 

Rae kisses Finn and Finn notices that Archie looks away and chugs his drink. And he sees this as the way he used to act before Rae was all his and the alchohol in his bloodstream starts to whisper if she really is all his. 

By the time they all pack in for the night, he’s positive there is something he’s missed in the last 3 weeks and he remembers the kiss Rae and Archie shared at the rave and the way she chose Archie over him in the beginning. 

He’s coming out of the loo when he spots the two of them by the telephone booth. Archie has his eyes closed, head tipped back while Rae’s thumbs rub soft circles on the back of his hands. 

"I just don’t know how much longer I can keep pretending. I’m so tired of hiding but I know they’re going to hate me," Archie tells her. 

She pulls him in for a tight hug and Finn catches, “Well, they’ll have to hate me, too” and his stomach falls to his shoes. 

When he takes her home, he keeps kissing her good night until her mum opens the door and yells for her to come inside. He’s not sure what he’s doing but he thinks maybe if he kisses her enough she’ll finally start to understand the depth of his longing and realize that Archie may be good, but his whole body could never thrum for her the way Finn’s did. 

He’s in front of his love letter to her when he gets home and sees all the Don’t kiss Archies in the margins and something very akin to greif washes over him. When they were 14, Finn and Chop discovered they had been kissing the same girl. It seemed like the end of their friendship (they got in a fist fight only to discover the next day that she had been kissing lots of boys). He still had Chop but he couldn’t remember the girl’s name and Finn had vowed he would never fight a mate over a girl again. 

But Rae wasn’t just a girl and he didn’t just like her. He wasn’t going to fight Archie, but he wasn’t too afraid to tell him to stand down. 

It’s nearly 1 in the morning and he’s throwing rocks at Archie’s window.

"Finn?" 

Finn stares up at him and realizes what a half-assed idea this was but he’s already here. “Come down. We need to talk.” 

The two boys shift awkwardly in front of each other befor Finn says, “You’re my best mate, you know this, but Rae is my girl and-“

"No," Archie shakes his head. "I can’t do this with you right now, Finn. I literally can’t."

So, it was true then. His blood starts to boil and Archie is turning away and before he can stop and just fucking think, he’s pulling Archie back around, finger in his face. “No, you don’t get to decide when we have the conversation about how my mate is fucking the girl I-” 

"I’m not sleeping with Rae!" Finn is caught off guard when Archie shoves him hard and then sinks to the front steps, head between his knees, back shaking. Fuck, was he crying? 

"Archer?" 

"I’m not sleeping with Rae," he repeats. "I’m not sleeping with any girl. I’m gay, Finn. I’ve tried to pretend and I’ve tried to make myself straight, but I can’t. I’m gay." 

There’s a lot of silence after that except for Archie’s crying. Finn’s trying to figure out how he missed this but all he can think about is when they were kids and Archie never told any of the lads that Finn cried when he broke his arm. He sits next to Archie on the steps and puts an arm around him (it will be the first move of many to show his solidarity with his mate) and sits there until Archer feels like talking.


End file.
